Contemporary optical communications and other systems oftentimes employ photonic integrated circuits and application specific integrated circuits to enhance these optical systems. Interconnecting the PICs with the ASICs oftentimes presents significant interconnection problems. According, methods, structures or techniques that address such problems represent a welcome addition to the art.